(Just Like) Starting Over
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Newly single and buried in her work, Hermione is looking to find her balance. Sent from the past and unsure of himself, Severus needs to find where he belongs in this new world. Thrown together, they may just find what they're looking for.


**Author's Note:** Written for...

OTP Challenge. _Prompt:_ Time travel!AU

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _1,720 words_

* * *

"Dorian Beckford wants to see you tomorrow about promoting the charity chess tournament; Akingbade has asked that we send him our latest proposal for overturning the statute – which is ready for your approval; and I've just received word from Headmistress Clearwater."

Hermione let out a groan. "Again?"

Her assistant nodded sympathetically. "She says it's urgent. It's getting late anyhow. I can cancel your meeting with the Chief Warlock if you like."

"Yes. Please send my regrets and try to reschedule for later this week. Thank you, Debbi."

Hermione quickly collected her cloak and took the floo to Hogwarts. Penelope was waiting by the fire for her with a cup of tea, which Hermione took without hesitation.

"What's she done this time? Stink bombs in the boy's loo? Nosebleed Nougat in a professor's meal?"

The Headmistress shook her head. "This isn't about Rose. She's actually been quite well-behaved this week."

Hermione made no attempt at concealing her concern. "Hugo, then? I know he's been upset about the divorce but I didn't think he would resort to mischief."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, I suppose I wasn't clear in my note. I called you here in a professional capacity. There's been a … an incident."

Relieved, Hermione set the teacup down and composed herself. "I'm scared to ask what could have happened that you would need to send for me."

Penelope bit her lip, her eyes darting to the concealed cell behind the bookshelf by her desk. Hermione knew all about that cell. It was a security measure put in during the renovations twenty years before, in case there should be any more trouble at Hogwarts. To her knowledge, they hadn't had use of it yet.

"He just showed up an hour ago, right here in my office. I didn't know what else to do with him so I put him in there," Penelope explained. "I know you've all said he's harmless but I had to be sure."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Professor Snape."

"He's back? Oh, Merlin, and you've had him locked up for an hour."

"He's a Death Eater, what was I supposed to do?"

"His name was cleared."

"By a portrait."

Hermione shook her head. "Let him out."

The Headmistress did so, standing back with her wand outstretched as the bookcase slid aside to reveal the small antechamber and their disgruntled old potions master.

Only he wasn't old. By Hermione's calculations, Snape should have been nearing sixty and yet he didn't look any different from the last time she'd seen him all those years ago, no grey hairs or wrinkles in sight.

"Professor," she greeted, only just managing to keep her voice even. The man may not have been as evil as everyone thought, but he still had things he needed to answer for.

He crept slowly out of the cell, wearily eying Penelope and the wand trained on him. He stopped in front of Hermione and curiously regarded her.

"Granger?"

It had been a while since Hermione had been addressed so informally, and by her maiden name no less. She let the error slide, suspecting he hadn't been in the UK for quite some time.

"Yes, sir. Welcome back. There's been an unfortunate rumor going around that you were dead."

"Is that why she hexed me?"

Penelope shrugged and lowered her wand. "Better safe than sorry." She locked eyes with Snape. "But, ah, yes. I am very sorry about hexing you. Sir."

He ignored her, looking around the office. His eyes landed on his own portrait hanging between those of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Twenty-one years," Hermione answered, cautiously stepping closer to him. "Sir, perhaps we should continue this discussion elsewhere? I'm sure the Headmistress would like to have her office back."

Snape glanced between the women quickly before nodding his consent. He silently followed Hermione out of the office and through the castle. Hermione thanked Merlin that it was dinnertime and she hadn't had a run in with the children.

"Everything looks … normal," Snape commented once they were outside.

"You sound surprised. What were you expecting?"

He didn't answer, having spotted the memorial statue.

"It was added after the renovations were finished, to honor everyone who died here." He stared at her in confusion. "The Battle of Hogwarts, remember? Or were you gone by then."

"I believe I was."

Hermione paused to examine his features once more. They were standing much closer together now than they had in Penelope's office, and in the waning light … surely she should have been able to see some change in his face.

"What are you doing?" He held out a hand to push her back when she got too close.

"You didn't run, did you?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "You haven't aged."

"That's none of your concern."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm the Minister for Magic. I need to know."

"Are you going to lock me up, _Minister_?" he sneered.

"Not unless you've done something you shouldn't have. Harry spoke with Dumbledore's portrait after the battle. We know everything: that you were always on our side, and that you had no choice. As far as I'm concerned, you're a free man."

Subdued, Snape reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out an envelope. "May first, 1998. That's where I'm from. Fawkes came to me and dropped this." He handed the envelope over and watched intently as Hermione read the contents.

'Severus, I understand your struggle over the difficult task I have given to you, and if you are reading this letter then I must assume you've succeeded. The world will not be kind to you for this. I cannot guarantee that anyone will understand the sacrifices you have made, but I can guarantee your safety. Enclosed is a safety net, something to use in case of emergency, when it seems like all roads lead to peril. Use it well, my friend, and let the past remain just that.'

She returned the letter quietly. "What did Dumbledore give you?"

He tugged his collar down to reveal a time turner around his neck. Hermione sighed.

"The portrait said you would be back eventually."

"Are you going to send me back?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, given that Voldemort was looking to kill you when you disappeared." Snape's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione felt bad for having mentioned it, but at least he wouldn't have any second thoughts about trying time travel again. "I'll need that time turner, I'm afraid. It needs to be locked away."

He handed it over without complaint and then looked again to the memorial.

"You need somewhere to go," she realized. He was alone in a different time. There was a lot he would need to be filled in on.

"I don't suppose my house is still available," he deadpanned.

It only took Hermione a moment o make up her mind, already knowing she would regret it later on.

"Follow me," she said. He surprised them both by obediently trailing after her as she headed for the gates. Once off school property, she grabbed onto his sleeve and apparated them both to a sparsely decorated living room.

"This doesn't look like the Ministry," he commented.

"This is my house. Why would I take you to the Ministry?"

"Time travel is hardly legal."

"I'm willing to let you go with a warning this time."

"Why?"

Hermione faltered. "Why what?"

"Why are you being … nice to me?"

She thought hard for a moment. Trying to say that it was basic human decency might not have connected well with someone like the old professor so she would have to explain further. "Because you haven't done anything wrong, as far as I can tell. You gave all you had for the Order and for Harry, and in return you would have been killed. Dumbledore might not have had the right to give you that time turner, but I don't blame him for doing it. You don't need to be arrested or interrogated, sir. You need a place to stay until you can get on your feet."

He scoffed. "And you're going to provide that?"

Hermione frowned. "You have nowhere to go and no money for food. I have a big empty house and a spare room. I live alone, my kids are at school, and I work late most nights. You'll hardly see me. And it's only temporary."

It seemed she had actually stunned him into silence, and for that she was grateful. The last thing she wanted was a million questions about her personal life. She began taking off her cloak and shoes.

"I'll start on dinner and get your room made up. Make yourself at home. Oh, and as long as you're staying here, I'd prefer you call me Hermione. I haven't gone by 'Granger' in fifteen years."

:-:

" _Hermione_."

Hermione stirred at the sound of someone whispering her name. She rolled over, expecting to see Ron beside her even though it had been close to a year since they'd shared a bed. She was somewhat relieved to see the bed empty, until she noticed a trail of rose petals leading out her bedroom door.

" _Hermione_ ," the voice called again. She couldn't tell who it belonged to and it drove her mad.

She hopped out of bed and followed the trail through the hall and down the stairs, into the dining room where she found a candlelit meal waiting for her.

"Hermione."

She turned around to find Severus Snape holding a bouquet of red roses. "You look beautiful, darling," he said. He smiled at her, coming closer and handing her the flowers. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck without her permission, and suddenly he was leaning down to kiss her.

:-:

One of the few things Hermione remembered from her Divination classes was about dream interpretation. According to the textbooks, kissing in a dream meant that a person was hiding their true feelings for someone or something.

Hermione scoffed at the idea as she brushed her teeth the next morning. She didn't have to be a psychologist to figure out that it was her subconscious' way of dealing with having a man in the house again.

She absolutely did _not_ have feelings for Severus Snape.


End file.
